The present disclosure relates to aircraft environmental control systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an outlet housing in a cabin air compressor.
Cabin air compressors are used in environmental control systems in aircraft to condition air for delivery to an aircraft cabin. Conditioned air is air at a temperature, pressure, and humidity desirable for aircraft passenger comfort and safety. At or near ground level, the ambient air temperature and humidity is often sufficiently high that the air must be cooled as part of the conditioning process before being delivered to the aircraft cabin. At flight altitude, ambient air is often far cooler than desired, but at such a low pressure that it must be compressed to an acceptable pressure as part of the conditioning process. Compressing ambient air at flight altitude heats the resulting pressured air sufficiently that it must be cooled, even if the ambient air temperature is very low. Thus, under most conditions, heat must be removed from the air by the air cycle machine before the air is delivered to the aircraft cabin.
A cabin air compressor can be used to compress air for use in an environmental control system. The cabin air compressor includes a motor to drive a compressor section that in turn compresses air flowing through the cabin air compressor. The cabin air compressor also includes an outlet housing that directs the flow of compressed air. Increased pressure, temperature, and maneuver loads result in more stress on the cabin air compressor outlet housing.